dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion of Brothers! Broli Defeated!
Plot Xeno Raditz powers up to Spectral Super Saiyan 4 as does Kakarot as they battle against Broly: PW together. Beerus questions Kakarot decision to use a weaker form against the fused warrior as Kakarot explains that he is testing waters as he proceeds to counter each Broly's: PW attacks in quick secession. Both brothers power down to Super Saiyan 4 and proceed to power up as Xeno Raditz refuses to be left in the dust as he begins to push past his limits resulting in his aura enlarging as the entire planetoid begins to shake causes the other participants to momentarily cease the training from just the energy they are sensing as two Super Saiyan 4s power up as Kakarot transforms into True Super Saiyan 4 while Xeno Raditz continues to transform resulting in a massive explosion as Xeno Raditz reaches True Super Saiyan 4. However, even with power of two True Super Saiyan 4s they are no match for Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly as they easily thrashed before being knocked down reverting to their base forms. Kakarot suggests fusions, however, Xeno Raditz is against it at first wanting to taste his individual power, but Kakarot states his reason is illogical and suggests that they should focus on winning first. Xeno Raditz agrees as they request the others to cover them to enable them to fuse, however, each of them are knocked down in the arena, but they are able to give them enough time to fuse allowing them to become Kakatz. Kakatz proceeds to dodge every one of Broly: PW's attacks as he leads him away from the planetoid as they are still allowed to leave the boundary. He uses the afterimage technique in attempt to conduct a surprise attack, but it has no effect on the Saiyan warrior. He continues to tell Broly: PW to follow him as he leads him away as he reaches Beerus' Planet before transforming into Super Saiyan and uses Ultimate Rebellion against him and manages to pressure him enough to back away as Kakatz transforms into True Super Saiyan 4. He proceeds to completely overwhelm Broly: PW with ease and knocks him into the arena easily with a punch to the gut and proceeds to drop-kick his opponent destroying the arena along with a small section of grounds of the arena. Black: GT sends Broly: PW back to his time as Kakatz has won the 20-Team Challenge Round and asks why Kakatz didn't waste any time to fight against Broly: PW and he responds he only had 10 minutes left due to his True Super Saiyan 4 form. Kakatz powers down to his base form as Team Xeno Bardock is announced to be going onto take on the first round of the tournament as they wait for the fused warrior to defuse and leave the arena to recuperate. Kakarot and Xeno Raditz fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno EX Kakatz and proceeds to train to Xeno Trunks as Team Xeno Vegeta is called to the ring. Appearances Characters *Alternate World Raditz *Alternate World Kakarot *Alternate World Bardock *Alternate World Trunks *Qurita *Broly: PW *Kakatz *Goku Black: GT Locations *Timespace Rift Transformations *Spectral Super Saiyan 4 *Legendary Super Saiyan 4 *True Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan C-type Battle *Alternate World Kakarot (Spectral Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4) & Alternate World Raditz (Spectral Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *Alternate World Bardock (Super Saiyan 4), Alternate World Trunks (Super Saiyan 4), & Qurita (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *Kakatz (Base/Super Saiyan C-type/True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *Xeno EX Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Xeno Trunks Category:Fanga